


Let Me Show You How It's Done

by Trigger Finger (NatashaCole)



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Angst, F/M, Swearing, hint toward smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 07:21:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16849633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatashaCole/pseuds/Trigger%20Finger
Summary: Reader is tired of watching Rob’s on-again, off-again girlfriend string him along and hurt him. Worried that he’ll end up taking her back, yet again, she decides that it’s time for someone to show him what he’s missing out on.





	Let Me Show You How It's Done

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song, How It’s Done by Maren Morris

You had gotten pretty sick of sitting back and watching while his girlfriend continued to use him. It was never something that you outwardly expressed to him, but it had been weighing on your mind ever since she had come into the picture.

Rob was a good man. He was kind and talented and handsome. He was also the type of person who had the tendency to let people walk all over him. That small flaw was the one that his girlfriend took advantage of.

Here you were again; listening to him vent over the fact that she had left him, yet again. You knew that it wouldn’t last long. This was how she worked. She’d find someone else to catch her attention for a while, apologize, and he’d take her right back. 

Rob always gave people the benefit of the doubt, and it always got him into trouble. It was sort of annoying really. No matter how often you or the rest of his friends told him that he just had to let her go, he didn’t listen. You wondered if he really did love her that much, or if it was something more. Regardless, you hated being the one that he turned to. Watching him ache from the same wound over and over again was the worst.

Perhaps it had a lot to do with the fact that you adored the man, but listening to him talk about her and how she hurt him left you seething. If you could be certain that it wouldn’t damage your relationship with him, you would be thrilled to be the one to knock some sense into that girl.

“Can I ask you something?” You said calmly as you watched the way he held his face in his hands. You saw him cry often, and it was always because of her.

Rob glanced up at you, those deep blue eyes looking defeated when he realized what he was doing right now.

“I’m sorry,” he said softly. “I can’t keep coming to you with this stuff. I know. I’m pathetic.”

“No,” you cut in. “I didn’t say that. I was just wondering why you bother with her anymore.”

“I don’t know,” he shrugged. “I guess I just want to make this work.”

“Why?”

“Because that’s what you do in relationships. You make them work even through the hard times.”

“Well, from my point of view, those hard times that you’re always in are her fault. There’s got to come a time when you just walk away from it.”

“You don’t give up on people you care about,” he argued.

“Do you think she believes that too? Do you think she’s considering your feelings when she’s dumping you again and sleeping with someone else?”

It had been harsh sure, but he needed to hear it.

“I don’t know what she’s thinking…”

“Well, maybe I don’t know much, but I can tell you that she doesn’t care about you. A real woman sticks by her man when he’s good to her. A real woman doesn’t cheat and leave and come back just to do it all over again. She’s using you. Your problem is that your comfortable for her. You’re too forgiving, even during the worst offenses.”

He didn’t respond. He stared at you as if you had just figured him out in the entirety of two seconds, and that threw him off. Of course he had to know that this wasn’t normal; nor was it okay.

“What is it about her that makes you even consider taking her back every time? She that good in bed?”

“Well- no,” he mumbled. “I can’t even remember the last time we were together like that.”

“Really?”

“Too much information, I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay,” you replied. “I just find it really sad that you put up with that.”

“I don’t know,” he began. “I don’t know why I take her back. We’re not happy, obviously.”

“It’s comfortable though,” you pointed out.

“I guess so.”

“You ever thought about being with someone else?” You asked.

In the back of your mind, all you could think about was the way that you had always been fairly certain that perhaps Rob thought of you a little differently. You weren’t stupid. You had seen the way he looked at you sometimes. You recalled that time he had walked into the green room at a convention right as you were in the middle of trying to inconspicuously change your shirt after you had spilled coffee on yourself. You tried to do it quickly, while no one else was in the room; but he happened to walk in at the right moment.

You thought about the way he had blushed; eyes wide as he considered turning away but freezing up as he stared at you.

He couldn’t make eye contact for the rest of the day and you wondered if it had really been that embarrassing or if maybe he freaked out because it had been you.

“Sometimes,” he muttered as he dropped his eyes to the floor nervously.

“Why don’t you give that a try?” You asked. “I guarantee that if you get with someone that you actually like, you’ll get past this bullshit that she pulls on you.”

“How do I even begin to find the right person?” He laughed. “I can’t even function in my actual relationship.”

“Sorry to tell you, but this is not a relationship,” you said. “She’s out there fucking someone else.”

He looked back up at you, sort of hurt over your words. Again, he needed to hear it bluntly.

“I’m pretty sure that this is not what you want,” you continued. “You just let her use you.”

“You’re right,” he replied. “I don’t know how to end it, you know?”

“Start by telling me what it is that you really want. Maybe I can help.”

You saw him swallow hard, anxiety rising as you subconsciously moved a bit closer to him.

“I want- I just want someone who wants me. I want an actual relationship. I want someone who doesn’t lie to me or use me.”

“You can have all of that, you know?”

“How? It took me weeks to even gain the nerve to ask her out.”

“You’re just looking in all the wrong places.”

“Where do you suggest I look?”

“That depends,” you said. “Is there someone else maybe that you’ve had your eye on?”

He hesitated, eyes still searching yours as if he was trying to decide if he should even go there.

“Maybe. But, she’s a friend. She doesn’t see me that way.”

“How do you know that for sure?”

“I guess I don’t.”

“You should just ask her.”

You waited while he thought about it.

“Maybe I should… but, you’re very intimidating.”

Bingo. Those were the words that you had been waiting for. You somehow managed to finally get it out of him after all this time. You felt accomplished in the fact that you had been right all along. You knew those casual stares had been something more.

“I’ve crossed your mind?” You asked as you moved just a bit closer to him.

“Yeah,” he breathed out.

“You never said anything.”

“Because I was in a relationship. And you’re way too good for me.”

You smiled at him and leaned in closer, staring into his eyes. You had been waiting for a long time for this moment. The possibility of being with him and making him forget about her. He deserved so much better, and you knew you could be that girl.

“Tell me what you want,” you demanded.

You placed a hand on his and he got nervous again. His eyes darted back and forth between the place where your hands connected and your eyes that were waiting patiently.

“I want you,” he answered, swallowing hard again. “I want to know what it feels like to have someone who wants to be with me.”

“I can do that,” you grinned.

You moved closer then, pressing your lips against his gently. For far too long you wondered what it would be like to kiss him. You had your chance now, and you wanted to take it.

When he eased into the kiss, you parted your lips for him, allowing the kiss to deepen. It was everything that you had hoped it would be, and you hoped that it was the same for him. Obviously the two of you had been into each other for some time, and you secretly thanked that idiot of an ex girlfriend of his for you finally getting this chance.

When you pulled back from the long kiss, he watched you with a dazed look. He was grinning smugly at you, sort of lost as he let the moment sink in.

“I haven’t been kissed like that in a long time,” he muttered.

“You deserve to be kissed like that all the time,” you replied.

“I don’t know about that,” he said shyly.

“Really. You deserve so much better than her. You deserve someone who loves you and wants you. You need someone to show you what love is.”

“Are you that someone?” He asked.

“I can be.”

“You’re in love with me?” He asked as he reached a hand up to caress your face.

“Always have been,” yo replied as you leaned into his touch.

“You know I’ve always been crazy about you,” he responded. “I just didn’t know that you could ever feel the same way.”

“Well now you know.”

“You know I’m really bad at this stuff. I’m terrible in relationships and with women in general.”

“I’m sure you’re not,” you replied, “you’ve just always settled for the women who treat you like crap.”

“I don’t want to fuck things up with you.”

“You won’t.”

“I- I’ve never been with someone who treats me well.”

“Let me show you how it’s done,” you whispered as you leaned in for another kiss.

You quickly began to work at his shirt, unbuttoning it as you focused on kissing him. You knew you didn’t have to jump right into this with him, but you wanted him. You also knew that he had been missing out on what a real relationship was like. You wanted to be there for him and you wanted him to know that you did want him, you had always wanted him.

His timidness began to ease up; and the next thing you knew, he was pushing you back against the couch, moving so that he could top you as his lips never left yours. What had started as kissing initiated and carried out by you, had quickly turned into him praising your mouth and taking control.

“I’ve been thinking about this for so long,” he muttered as he began to kiss the skin on your neck.

You moaned softly and rolled your hips against him.

“I’ve been waiting for so long,” you replied.

He groaned in return, pressing himself against you.

It didn’t matter if maybe you were rushing into this. All you wanted was to be with him and you wanted to remind him that he was deserving of someone who actually loved him.


End file.
